1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyepiece cover for binoculars which has two saucer-shaped cover parts connected by a joint and adapted to be adjusted to the distance between the eyepieces by rotation around the joint and then mounted on one and the other eyepiece.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Such a cover is known. The joint is formed by an elastic connection between the two cover parts. Before mounting, however, the user must spend a certain amount of time bending the elastic connection into shape so that the distance between the cover parts corresponds to the distance between the eyepieces.
It is known from German patent no. 460 717 to adjust the cover to the eyepiece distance using a cross member on which two sealing washers are adapted to be -displaced and fixed. To permit the washers to be pressed against the eyepieces the cross member is fastened to the binoculars with a rubber band. According to German patent no. 428 456 the cross member is hinged to the binoculars.